Rehmido
Introduction to Rehmido Rehimido is the main story dungeon in Elona+, similar to Lesimas in the normal game. To enter, you must clear the Chaos Shrine, the Machinery Fort, and the Valley of Hereafter. Locations of the dungeons are detailed in the South Tyris page, or in their individual pages. After this, you can talk to doctor to receive the Card key quest item. This will let you enter the dungeon. If you try earlier, you will wind up on a regular forest map. In addition, it requires you to leave at certain points to be able to continue. For more details, check the Main Quest (Elona+) page. It has 30 floors in all. Also similar to Lesimas, you can warp back to the deepest floor you have been to. The First Trip The first barrier is on the 7th floor. Here, you will run into a Mobile Communication Equipment, 2 Xeren electric tanks, 2 Xeren satelite units, and 2 Blade kings. They appear right next to the stairs, in addition to the enemies already randomly found on the floor. The floor itself has a random layout, so if your luck is bad you could end up in a very dangerous situation. Track number 41 (mcBattle2) will play here until the boss is beaten. Going back to the previous floor will not reset the boss' minions. He can only attack normally, but will use the Boost and Charge Attack special actions. He can also take a lot of punishment compared to the other enemies around the level (11,700 max HP). Defeating him gives you the data register quest item. Your journal will update, telling you to go talk to doctor Gavela again. Since this level contains a steel door blocking the stairs, you will need to do so to proceed. The Second Trip Returning to the 7th floor, you can now proceed through the blocked stairs. On the 15th floor, you will find the chaos follower, the Chaos Unicorn, and several Chaos spirits. You might remember Orphe from his appearance after the defeat of Zeome in Lesimas. This is part of the plot that was taken out in the English version. This time, Orphe is serious. While Orphe is not a pushover, the real danger here is the Unicorn. He does an amazing amount of damage, and has over 30k hit points. The floor itself has a unique layout, so you will not encounter other random enemies here. But, Orphe can summon more chaos spirits to help. Once they are defeated, you can proceed through the stairs in the north part of the room. Before you leave, you may want to pick up the medals in the room. They are in the main room, on the bottom right, middle left, and upper right. Once you reach the 23rd floor, you will get a message from Gavela and the Mobile Communication Equipment will show up. This time, it is neutral. You can kill it off if you want to. The next stairs are blocked, so you need to return to Melugas before you can proceed. The Third Trip You can return to Rehmido immediately after talking to Gavela in Melugas. He will give you 3 Forbidden meats for your trouble. You will now be able to reach the final level of Rehmido, although that will not be the end of the game. The monsters on the way down to floor 30 are strong, but if you could beat the Unicorn you'll be alright. The 30th floor contains a unique layout, and is home to the Meshera plant and seven Infected yerles soldier bodyguards. While they don't do much damage on their own, when you're getting hit by several of them at once you can take some serious damage. The plant itself is not a major threat, throwing some arrow spells at you. It probably will do more damage if you're close to it, although it can summon more monsters to help it out. But, once you kill it, it immediately re-spawns with the message: "Plant resuscitated instantly! You should withdraw". There is nothing else here except random gathering points. You can't warp out directly, so walk back to the stairs and warp back to Melugas to talk to Gavela. You'll need to finish another short quest to beat this thing, which is detailed here: The Mountain Pass. If you decide to go back to the 30th floor before that is done, the soldiers will re-spawn. It's worth noting that they have an evolution that turns them into a Meshera type monster. Once the final boss is defeated, they will no longer appear in the dungeon. However, they can still be found in Amur-Cage. The Last Battle Before you return to the 30th floor, you have to receive the ether ingot from the Ancient Garden, and return to Doctor Gavela to have him turn it into the Ether Blaster. Once this is done, killing the plant in Rehmido will trigger the message "Something shot out of the flesh cake!". the deformed angel will then appear. Any remaining soldiers will regain their sanity and attempt to assist you to defeat her. Once she is beaten, the main quest is over. Leaving Rehmido at this point will pass 3 years in the same manner as completing the main quest of Elona, and leave you on the world map over Melugas.